Party
by SiriuslySirius99
Summary: What was going through Letty's mind that night of the house party in F&TF1? My take on that night. Dotty. OneShot


Letty's POV-

I laughed as I saw Jesse strike out with his fifth girl of the night. I turned my attention back to the racing game that Dom just bought me. Speaking of Dom... where was my big broody boyfriend? I shrugged and kept playing the game.

"Hey Dom! We were just about to go looking for you, man!" I dropped from 1st place to 5th place in a matter of seconds as I saw Dom slap Leon over the back of his head. I quickly stood up as he made his way to Vince.

"Where were you?" Dom was practically fuming.

"Bro, there was mad cops out there! That shit was orchestrated." Vince tries and failed to defend himself. Dom looked down and picked up Vince's Corona.

"This yours?" he asked.

"Yeah thats my beer." I followed Vince's gaze and saw Brian standing near the door. Yes, I called 'the busta' by his first name. Mia always tells me about when he comes over. Hell I even talked to him once in a while. I just can't tell Dom or Vince that. "Yo Dom! Why you bring the busta here?!" Dom turned around furiously and immediatley started yelling.

"'Cause the buster kept me outta handcuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought **me** back." Dom turned away from Vince and started walking back to Brian, taking Vince's beer with him. Dom gave Vince's beer and Brian stared at it.

"That's Vince's." Brian smirked stared back at Vince who was glaring at him furiously. Brian took the hem of his shirt and cleaned the mouth of the bottle and drank from it. All the while staring at Vince.

"Hey man, you gotta bathroom?" Brian asked Vince. Dom stared at Vince and pointed towards the stairs.

* * *

Hey guy's so now I have a new 'story' up where you can post your requests & prompts that you would like me to write. Thanks for R&R'ing

-Ari

"Yeah. Upstairs, first door on your left." As Brian walked up the stairs I leaned against the wall and waited for Dom to walk by me.

"You alright?" I asked. Dom turned around and glared at me.

"Am I alright?" he asked mockingly.

"It was just a question." I said. Dom sighed and set down in the chair across from me. As soon as Dom hit the chair Vince, Jesse and Leon started interrogating him.

"He's got no call bein' up in here! You don't know that fool for shit!" Immediatley we all could tell that Vince was talking about Vince.

"Yeah Dom, man y'know thats true!" Leon pitched in.

"Y'know Vince, there was a time I didn't know you!"

"That was in the third grade!" Vince yelled exasperatly. Dom just sighed and looked at Leon. I knew what he was about to say I and I was preparing myself to whoop some ass.

"Yeah. So what girls are here?" there it goes.

"Oh! You name it! You can have mine-" "You need to shut the fuck up and go back to your girl!" I say, glaring at Leon. Leon raised his hands up in a surrendering motion and went back to his skank of the night. Dom completely ignored me and went back to asking Leon for some skanks.

"You don't have anything?" I stepped up right in front of Dom and glared at him.

"You look a bit tired. I think you need to go upstairs and give me a massage." I say. I see Vince smile out of the corner of my eye.

"What about our guests?"

"How about we go upstairs and give me massage?" I say leaving no room for argument. I saw Dom give Vince a smirk that basically was saying 'I am so getting laid tonight'. If that dumbass thought he was getting laid tonight he had another thing coming to him. Dom put his arm around my neck and as we were heading up the stairs, Brian was coming down them. I flashed him a grin but my grin fell off my face as soon as I saw Vince and Leon preparing themselves for a fight.

"Hey! You know you still owe me a ten second car, right?" I guess Brian forgot that little fact. I laughed at Brian's pitiful face.

"Ouch..." I laughed even more and started to lead Dom up the stairs once more. "Oh shit." We ran up the stairs and into our room just as we heard Mia yelling at Vince. Dom started to place wet kisses across the nape of my neck. I pull away and turned around to face him.

"What the fuck was that? Are you seriously going to parade all of your skanks in front of me like that, Dom?" Dom sighed.

"I wasn't doing anything, babe!"

"Oh, really? 'What girls are here?' How do you think that makes me feel? Do you seriously want to be single again, Dom? Because believe me, I can make that happen!" Dom groaned as I said these words.

"Come on Let, you know I don't want that to happen."

"Really Dom? Because it sure feels like it. I am going to ask you a question and you better answer it honestly. Do you want to break up?

"No Letty bu-" "Dom, if you really don't want to break up then why do you keep on doing this?"I ask sadly.

"Doing what?"

"Doing this? Everytime we are at a race I can always see you staring at a racer chaser's ass . Dom how can I trust you if everytime we go out some place -whether it be here, the streets, or even the damn super market- I catch you staring at other girls?" I ask, getting close to tears. I tried to hide behind my tough chic persona but I couldn't. Not tonight. I was sick and tired of wondering if Dom was cheating on me everytime he leaves this house.

"Because you trust and love me."

"Dom, I haven't trusted you since I caught you cheating on me with Michelle Tran." I cried. Dom's face fell and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Letty, That was over two years ago and technically it wasn't cheating seen as you had broken up with me earlier that day."

"Key word: earlier that day. Dom how did you think I felt when I walked into our room, hoping to get back together with you, and I saw you banging my enemy?"

"It's all in the past now Letty and since then I have not cheated on you. I love you Leticia. And only you!" I pulled away so that I could look into his eyes. I grabbed the sides of his bald head and pulled him in for a kiss. Needless to say, he ended up getting laid that night anyway.

* * *

Hey guy's so now I have a new 'story' up where you can post your requests & prompts that you would like me to write. Thanks for R&R'ing

-Ari


End file.
